


Two pieces

by Kanekane



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Coffee and Hot Chocolate, Fluff, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanekane/pseuds/Kanekane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were like fire and water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Because this ship needs more attention.

Shiro was in the kitchen preparing a cup of coffee for himself (black and strong). He left the cup on the table, then going to fix up Kaneki’s drink, a hot chocolate (sweet, with whipped cream and a little bit of cinnamon).

The white-haired male slowly walked through the kitchen that was once his house at another time, a year ago (maybe more after the time travel). He felt something akin to nostalgia, a bad and a good feeling at his stomach, as if he belonged there and at the same time not; it was hard to even understand it.

Shiro (this now being his name, since the half-ghoul refused to be called Kaneki, not when the real one was there) stopped, running his fingers through his messy and somewhat dirty hair (he did not care about his appearance, unlike his past self).

Almost without realizing it, he was on the counter, leaning on it and staying there, staring at the living room, to the dark-haired boy who was comfortably sitting on a couch.

He was in silence, a book on his fingers and his eyes were almost closed, showing how sleepy he probably felt (it was only fair; it was not even 6 a.m.).

Shiro swallowed, seeing the peaceful way Kaneki was breathing, how his chest rose and fell as he slowly relaxed more and more against the couch, toppling his head to one side while the book on his fingers rested on his lap.

He was so... Serene. Conveying a sense of calm and peace, appeasing the constant swirl of feelings within Shiro’s heart.

It was amazing how by just looking at the black-haired male the half-ghoul felt better, as if there was still hope, as if the world were not so wrong and cruel as he knew it was.

The white-haired male slowly walked to his other self, first gently taking the book from his hands, leaving it on the table, and then running his fingers through Kaneki’s bangs, taking it away from his eyes.

Shiro once again swallowed, but this time with a little difficulty, feeling his mouth somewhat dry; he wanted to touch Kaneki, embrace him and see if he could absorb more of the peace he seemed to radiate.

Then, slowly, almost regretting it and not wanting under any circumstance to wake the other up, the white-haired male sat on the couch beside Kaneki, like a snake crawling until he was behind the human, wrapping his arms around him and pressing him against his chest.

When Kaneki showed no signs that he would open his eyes, Shiro allowed himself a sigh of relief, lowering his head and running the tip of his nose through dark locks, feeling its smell, a scent that started to rouse his hunger, even though the half-ghoul had learned how to control it.

"I'm still sorry for all the things I had to do..."

He whispered, his lips coming close Kaneki’s ear.

Shiro settled on the couch, still keeping the human between his arms.

While he was fire, restlessness, strength and tragedy, his past self was water, calm, kindness and the promise of a better future.

The embodiment of serenity.

* * *

When they woke up hours later, hugging each other and looking like just one person, both the coffee and the chocolate were already cold.


End file.
